Murtagh's Daughter
by 101dragon
Summary: This is about Murtagh's daughter, Rebecca. She finds a dragon egg and it hatches for her. Then she discovers that there is a huge threat looming over Alagaesia. Will Rebecca help save Alagaesia, or will she just be another person to see Alagaesia meet its downfall?
1. Prolouge

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

Prolouge

"THORN!" I complained as the red dragon lifted me up.

Thorn didn't listen to me. He just put me down on the ground outside of his cave.

"I could have gotten out myself.

_But then you would have scratches and bruises and Murtagh would fuss._ Thorn said smugly.

"No he wouldn't." I objected.

_We both know how he is, Rebecca, he'll fuss and then you'll reassure him saying that you tripped on a branch. _Thorn said. _And then he'll complain that you are too reckless. _

"Does it really happen that often?" I groaned.

_Yes, you do this often enough that Murtagh has complained about it to me. _Thorn replied.

"Well tell him to stop complaining." I said and then I turned to go back home.

_I'll see you tomorrow? _ Thorn asked.

"Count on it." I replied and then I walked away.

I took the long way home. There was a shorter way but I felt like I needed to go the long way this time.

I walked through the woods, admiring the different animals. There were so many different speices of animals that I could talk about them all day if I wanted to.

I jumped over a log and just as I dropped back onto the ground, there was an explosion and I was knocked unconscious.

**Author's note. **

**So did you like the prolouge? Tell me what you think and I might update sooner.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon/ The Inheritence cycle. **

**Starrflower: I agree. But that was just the prolouge. There will be more in this chapter, I promise. **

Chapter 1

When I woke up, I felt something warm and kind of hard on top of me. I looked up to see an orange dragon on top of my chest.

I was shocked but I reached out to touch it. As soon as my hand made contact, a shock ran up my arm. My head dropped back onto the ground and I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_ I was painting by a cliff that was near my house. I was trying to paint a sunset before my father came searching for me. He worried about me too much. _

_ I reached down to grab my yellow paint but my foot slipped. Suddenly, I was falling, really fast. _

_ I knew I was going to be flattened. It was unavoidable. So I closed my eyes and just waited for it to happen. _

_ But it didn't._

_ Just as suddenly as I had fell, I felt myself stop falling and start to soar upwards. I opened my eyes and saw a red dragon. _

_ 'Hold on, Rebecca.' I heard a voice in my mind. I stared at the dragon and then I asked. _

_ "How do you know my name?" _

_ The dragon glanced back at me and I heard him say. _

_ 'I know more about you then you could even imagine.' _

_ He landed next to my paint set. I scrambled off of him and then I demanded. _

_ "How do you know me?"_

_ 'My rider's name is Murtagh and as his daughter, Rebecca, he has told me a lot about you.' The dragon replied. _

_ I stared at him in shock and then I asked. _

_ "What is your name?"_

_ 'Thorn' He replied smiling. _

_End of Flashback_

I snapped out of my flashback as the little orange dragon started squeaking. I sat up and rubbed its head. It squeaked again and I realized something. I didn't know if it was male or female.

I touched its mind and through a series of images, I discovered that the orange dragon was male. I was happy about that. According to Thorn, female dragons could get extremely overprotective of their riders. Male dragons however were laid back and less overprotective of their riders.

"What should I name you?" I asked myself.

I thought about it for a minute and then I came up with the perfect name.

"Do you like the name Cordnell?" I asked the little dragon.

He didn't do anything for a minute and then he nodded. I smiled, I was pretty glad that Cordnell accepted the name that I had come up with.

**Author's note. **

**So we dove into a little bit of Rebecca's past and we have a name for her dragon. And for the record, I made up the name Cordnell. Anyway remember to review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

I carried Cordnell back to where Thorn was. I didn't care if my father worried, my job was too Cordnell first, my father second.

When I got back to Thorn's cave, I saw my father arguing with Thorn.

"-have to go look for her, Thorn, she could be in trouble." My father was saying.

"No, I just got caught up." I replied smirking.

My father spun around and said.

"Rebecca, you had me worried."

"I'm fine, father." I reassured him before saying. "Um... father, Thorn, this is Cordnell."

They both stared at Cordnell in shock for a moment. Then Thorn's head snaked forward and he examined the little hatchling.

_Where did you find his egg? _Thorn asked.

"It just appeared and then he hatched for me." I replied. "So, I decided to bring him straight to you, Thorn."

"Wait you two already know each other?" My father asked looking at the two of us.

"Um... yes." I replied nervously. "We've known each other since I was five."

"And you never told me!" He exclaimed.

_Well the way we met was unconventional. _Thorn said nervously.

"Rebecca, what does he mean by that?" My father asked.

"I... may have... accidentally... fell-of-a-cliff-and-Thorn-had-to-save-me." I rushed the last few words.

"YOU FELL OF A CLIFF!" He yelled.

"It was an accident, I swear." I said nervously.

_She was painting and she accidently slipped and fell. _Thorn explained.

"And it hasn't happened since." I added. "And Thorn and I get along pretty well."

"Why didn't either of you tell me that you had met?" Father asked.

"Well I didn't exactly want to bring up the whole fell-off-a-cliff incident." I replied nervously.

_And it never came up. _Thorn added.

Father shook his head and asked.

"You two are trying to make me worry, aren't you?"

"Definetly not!" I exclaimed. "You worry too much as it is!"

Father laughed and then he focused on the little dragon in my arms. He rubbed its head and then he said.

"I never expected you to be a rider like me."

"Niether did I." I admitted and then I added. "It's wonderful though."

"Yes, it is." Father agreed before darkening. "But now you have to go off and train to be a proper dragon rider."

I set Cordnell on the ground and then I hugged my father. I knew that he was afraid of loosing me, especially since my mother had left when I was a baby.

"You could come with us, father." I said after I finished hugging him.

"I don't know about that..." He started to say but I interupted saying. "Oh come on, if there is one thing that people will accept and respect it's a rider and his dragon."

My father took a deep breath and then he said.

"Rebecca, maybe it's time that you learned a little about my past."

I nodded. I was curious to see why his past was relavent to why he didn't think he could come with us.

We both sat down on the ground and then he began to explain his past. He told me how his father was Morzan and how even that was enough to make people hate him. He also told me how Galbatorix had enslaved both him and Thorn and forced them to do terrible things. Including, killing one of the dwarves kings and a dragon rider named Oromis. He told me how he had had to fight his half-brother, Eragon (my uncle), and his dragon, Saphira. How he had been forced to torture Queen Nasuada. That was why he wouldn't be accepted, why he couldn't come with me.

Father didn't just talk about the bad things about his past though, he also talked about the good things. He told me about his friend and trainer, Tornac, and about the adventure he and Eragon had gone on. He talked about Thorn hatching for him and how he did the right thing in the end. The right thing, though, wasn't enough to make people accept him. That would take a little bit more.

Once he finished explaining, I was sure of one thing. I was going to get people to accept my father. And I don't care how long it takes.

After all, being a dragon rider means I have forever to do it. Right?

**Author's note. **

**So that was a bit longer than my other chapters but that's a good thing. Anyway remember to review, favorite, or follow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**To Naerys Targaryen: I'll try and slow it down a bit. By the way, you won't find out who her mother is for at least a few chapters. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Cordnell and I waited before we went to go train. I wanted Cordnell to get bigger and I didn't want to walk all the way to Ellesmera. If that was where dragon riders were supposed to train.

I was kind of confused on that aspect. Father said that my training would probably take place in Ellesmera but he didn't know for sure. He said that he hadn't stayed to figure out exactly where the new riders trained but he assumed it would be at the home of the elves.

We waited for two months. And in that time, I developed such a strong bond with Cordnell that It would kill me if we were seperated for too long. Even if Cordnell's sunny personality sometimes got annoying.

See Cordnell is a dragon who always looks on the bright side of things and is happy a lot. In other words, very annoying. But I lived with it. Besides, I'd have to be heartless to hate Cordnell's personality. Though how he ended up with that kind of personality is beyond me.

The only really bad thing about Cordnell's personality is that he is extremely overprotective. He's more overprotective then female dragons and that is saying something. I had to stay within his sight or else he would get very worried. Even his happy attitude could not stop him from getting worried when I was out of his sight.

That's why during the two months that we waited, I stayed with him. I had my meals with him and I slept with him. I was fine with that but it did get tedious how he wanted to see me all the time. Which was why I decided to leave after only two months. I needed to do something other than talk with my father, Thorn, and Cordnell. I needed to travel or to train. And by leaving early, that was exactly what I was doing.

* * *

><p>"You have everything?" Father asked as I put a saddle onto Cordnell.<p>

"Yes, I have food, water, my bow, and you gave me this sword last month." I replied gesturing to the bags at my feet and the sword on my hip.

"Have you both eaten?" Father asked.

"I ate earlier this morning and Cordnell ate last night." I replied.

_We'll be fine, Ellesmera isn't that far away. _Cordnell reassured him.

My father nodded. I finished putting on Cordnell's saddle and I attached my bags to it. Then I turned to my father and I hugged him.

"Be safe." He said when I let go.

"I will." I said and then I climbed onto Cordnell's back.

I strapped myself to the saddle and then I waved at my father and said.

"Good bye, Father."

"Good bye." He said and then I told Cordnell to take off.

When Cordnell took off, the wind was knocked right out of me. But I didn't really care since the sight of everything below us was already enough to take my breathe away. As he climbed higher and higher, I felt no terror or fear just pure enjoyment. And I wondered to myself, would I be able to do this when I was training? If even for a moment, I would enjoy it.

* * *

><p>We flew for quite a while before Cordnell finally stopped for the night. I took a canteen and a piece of bread out of my bad and began to eat while Cordnell went hunting nearby.<p>

I could see his orange scales as I ate. I was surprised that prey did not notice his scales even though they stuck out in the dark night. I guess they thought that the only predators around here would come from the ground and not the sky.

An hour later, Cordnell came back and draped his wing around me. I was glad that he was with me. There was no one else I would rather go on a journey with.

As I fell asleep, I wondered what I would do without him.

**Author's note. **

**So that was a pretty long chapter. Rebecca has started her journey with Cordnell (AKA the dragon with a sunny personality) and all is going fine. Or is it...**

**Anyway Rememeber to REVIEW, FAVORITE, Or FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. **

**To AgitatedDog9288: Eragon doesn't come in until much later in the story. **

**To Naerys Targaryen: Fifthteen years old. **

**Anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of Cordnell growling. Normally, I wouldn't think anything of it since sometimes he growled in his sleep but in this case he was awake. Which meant there was a threat.

I pulled out my sword and I asked Cordnell.

_What's wrong?_

_ There is a man out here. He smells of dragons but I don't trust him. _Cordnell replied.

I nodded and then I slipped out from under his wing. There was a man, a lot older than me, staring at Cordnell as if he couldn't believe it. His gaze drifted over to me and he pulled out a sword.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I think the real question is who are you?" I said angrily. "We were having a pleasant morning until you came along."

He lowered his sword a bit and then he said.

"The name's Emory, one of the newer riders."

I lowered my sword. This man was of no threat to me or Cordnell. He wouldn't attack a fellow rider.

"I'm Rebecca, this is Cordnell." I introduced us.

Emory started to take a step towards me but stopped when Cordnell let out a growl that could scare a shade.

_Relax, he will not dare to harm either of us. _I told Cordnell and then I asked Emory. "We were looking for the place where dragon riders training. Do you happen to know the way?"

"Of course." Emory replied. "I'm surprised that you two don't know where it is."

"Well my village was desolate enough that we did not hear much of the dragon riders." I said. It was true enough.

Emory nodded and then he closed his eyes. A few minutes later, a white dragon landed behind him.

"This is Kasira." He introduced the white dragon. "Kasira, this is Rebecca and Cordnell."

_Wow... _Cordnell murmured. That caught my attention. I looked into Cordnell's emotions and after a few minutes, I smirked at what I had found.

_You like Kasira. _I said still smirking.

_That's absurd, I only just met her. _Cordnell snapped.

_You've never said wow about anything else, even with your happy attitude. _I pointed out.

_That doesn't mean I like her. _Cordnell objected.

_It does. _I argued.

_No it doesn't. _Cordnell argued back.

_It does and you can't change my mind about that. _I said sternly.

_You're impossible. _Cordnell muttered.

_And I like it that way. _I said smugly.

_How did I end up with you? _Cordnell asked sounding like Thorn on a bad day.

_Hey, you picked me. _I said defensively before I felt his sudden mood change. _Whoa, what got your tail in a twist?_

_ You annoying me. _Cordnell replied.

I dug deeper into his thoughts and I finally figured out what was bugging him.

_You like the dragon but you don't trust the rider. That does make your love life complicated._

_ You're telling me. _Cordnell muttered.

I ran my hand over his scales to comfort him and then I turned to Emory and I said.

"We were just having a discussion."

"Ok, anyway we should be going, I don't want to be late for training and you will want to start yours." Emory said going to climb on Karisa's back.

"You're right about that." I agreed, and then I climbed onto Cordnell's back.

The four of us took off and headed towards the place where my training would begin. I hoped that Cordnell and I would do well.

**Author's note. **

**Anyone like the new characters? I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review, favorite or follow.**


End file.
